yearning for comfort
by tsubaki uchiha
Summary: Naruto has been abused by friends and strangers alike. He is Abused by his father, who is bipolar. He yearns to be loved and comforted by his father. But what he doesn't know is that what he yearns for has been in front of him all this time.
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: **Abuse, YAOI/shonen-ai, rape, crude language. you seen these warnings now it's up to you wether you read or not. most of the abuse and rape start later on so just a heads up before you get there.

**Summary: **Naruto has been abused by friends and strangers alike. He is Abused by his father, who is bipolar. He yearns to be loved and comforted by his father. But what he doesn't know is that what he yearns for has been in front of him all this time.

**A/N: this story is based on a true story. Ask any questions you would like ask. I'm all ears to what you want to know. This chap has been edited by the one and only AKIMOTO UCHIHA!! she is one of the few authors that are my favorite on fanfiction. I recommend you read some of her stories if your a yaoi or yuri fan. This is my very first yaoi ever. yes im straight if anyone askes but i wanted to based this true story as a yaoi so review and tell me what you liked about it.**

**Please review!!!**

* * *

**Yearning for comfort**

_Prologue_

Written by: **tsubaki uchiha**

Beta Reader: **UchihaAkimoto**

"Hurry and get the boxes in the apartment boy!" Naruto's father yelled.

Naruto quickly obeyed and carried the last of the boxes in their new apartment. He closed the door to keep out the midsummer heat. His father was in his room at the end of the hall, already unpacking his stuff. Naruto quietly went to his room with his possessions. He was just about to open a box when his father screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto! Where are the hell are you!?"

'_Oh no'_, Naruto thought, fearing what his father's rage was about now. He reluctantly came out of his room and to the living room, which was separated by a wall design to see the living room through the cooking area. "Yes, father?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice while staring at the tan carpeting.

"Why aren't you unpacking in here?!"

"Sorry," Naruto muttered as he quickly walked past his father to grab a box labelled 'utensils' and unwrapped it fast. He felt his father eyes on him for a few moments before the older man turned and strode off mumbling loud enough for Naruto to hear, "stupid child, what good is he?"

It stung Naruto, but he squashed the feeling down by concentrating on putting the forks and knives in their proper places in the drawer. Naruto started to think about how Senju high would be like. He had a pretty good idea that most of the students from Konoha's centre would be the there and do what they always did: pick on him. It lessened the anxiety to know that Neji, his best friend, and Sakura and Hinata would be there.

Naruto was just putting a stack of plates in the cupboard when he heard a low and rushed voice speaking,

"Yes, when? Now? I'll be there – tell him to hold the meeting until I'm there."

The beep from the cell phone came from his father who was looking a little stressed and hurried. He was carrying his car keys and coat. He opened his mouth to yell as he opened the door, "I'll be back in a few hours! When I get back those boxes and plastics better be out of this place!"

The man exited without a goodbye.

Naruto sighed but didn't complain. He went to a box on the couch still wrapped labelled 'phone' and opened it. He took out the phone and hooked dialled a number and waited for the phoned to be picked up.

"_Hyuuga residence,"_ a strong voice answered.

"Oi, Neji, its Naruto," Naruto said cheerfully.

"_Hello,"_ Neji said in a louder voice. _"Is your father gone?"_

"Yeah, I was wondering if you can come over and help me unpack. Please?"

"_Sure, I'll be over in about ten minutes,"_ he answered.

"Thanks, Neji-kun!" Naruto was relieved he didn't have to unpack all their belongings alone. With Neji's help he would be able to finish quick enough and go out shopping tonight's dinner.

Naruto opened boxes until he heard a firm knock on the door. He stopped what he was doing and went to open the door.

Neji stood there in jeans, a denim jacket that looked uncomfortable due the summer heat. Neji had his mocha brown hair in a big, loose plait down his back, since he had never been one for getting sweaty in his neck.

"Oi, I brought some drinks," he said in his always calm exterior. He handed Naruto the bag of soda he was carrying. Naruto gratefully took it and let Neji in.

He was putting the soda in the fridge when he heard Neji asking where he should start. He looked at Neji and said, "You can help me pull the plastic off the furniture."

Neji nodded and grabbed the plastic that covered the couch and pulled getting to work. They chatted for awhile but mostly stayed in a peaceful silence as they worked.

Half an hour later, Naruto brought the last box to Neji, who was standing in the hall putting items such as extra blankets and rags in the closet. Naruto passed some towels and soap to Neji. Neji's hair had become a mess from the moving around, and loose strands clung to his sweaty face. He occasionally grunted and swapped at his face.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, it's just my hair. It's all over my face," Neji muttered, wiping more hair out of his face. "I think I might cut it off."

"You can't do that!" Naruto exclaimed, sounding terrified by the fact.

"Why not?" Neji said in a calm but curious manner.

"Your long hair is your trade mark!" Naruto complimented.

"I don't care. It's annoying."

Naruto pouted. "But I like your hair, Hinata-chan too, don't cut it!" Naruto begged and begged over and over until Neji agreed.

"Fine, I won't cut it off."

"Thank you Neji-kun," Naruto beamed.

"Stop calling me that," the Hyuuga replied. He looked at Naruto's cheerful face. Before he could stop himself, he half-smiled. "You're annoying."

Naruto grinned and handed Neji another towel.

TUTUTU

Naruto stretched his slender limbs on the couch. He gotten rid of all the boxes, everything was put away, he cooked dinner and with forty minutes to spare. He now sat next to Neji drinking the cold soda Neji brought over earlier. He was glad that Neji was here, he hadn't had any company over since the summer started; with what being busy moving with his father.

"Oi, where is Sakura and Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "I missed them."

Neji mumbled as he took a sip from his soda, "Hinata-san is on vacation in Suna with her parents."

"And Sakura?"

"She is visiting her grandparents."

"Oh," he said, smiling. "I hope they're having a good time!"

Neji stared at Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously.

Neji frowned. "He hit you again, didn't he?"

Naruto's hand shot up to the bruise on his cheek that his father caused two days ago. Naruto had forgotten about it up until now.

Neji sighed. "Naruto, you can't let him keep treating you like this. Ever since first grade when your mom–"

"NO!" Naruto screamed in the brunet's face. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!"

The room became silent. Neji felt his throat go dry, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. He always forgot about the silent rule not to mention Naruto's mother.

"Naruto-," Neji tried to comfort, but the blonde boy interrupted him.

"Please leave," Naruto whispered as he went to open the door for his best friend to leave. Naruto was stiff with pent up anger.

Neji stood up and walked past the blonde, stopping on the outside of the apartment. He leaned against the doorframe slightly. The slightly hurt and very concerned expression on Neji's face didn't disappear for a second.

"Naruto," Neji warned. "If he _ever _seriously hurts you, I'm going to take care of it with my own hands."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Neji! You can't!" Naruto shrieked. "You promised that you'd never-!"

"And that's the only reason why I haven't said anything so far," he stated calmly. Naruto bit his lip, clenching his fists and trying to find the right words to defend his abusive father.

"My dad doesn't mean it! He_ loves_ me and I know he does! You just can't see, because you don't understand!" he screamed and slammed the door into his best friend face.

Naruto slid to the floor, suppressing emotions he had stopped showing long ago.

"You don't understand, Neji-kun…"

TUTUTU

**NEJI**

"How was your day, dear?" his mother asked. She seemed to have just gotten off of work; she was still dressed in her nurse uniform.

"Okay," Neji answered, and he let his mother peck his cheek before heading upstairs to take a bath.

When he got out, Neji flopped down on his bed, causing a long curl of wet damp hair to fall into his face. "Dumb hair," Neji muttered, putting the lone, brown strand of hair behind his ear.

"_Your hair is your trademark."_

'_I'll just let him cool off', _Neji thought, knowing that next time he would see Naruto, the blonde would be beaming. That was why he never lost his temper with Naruto, because the blonde had been like that since his mother left.

He decided not to call Sakura or Hinata to tell how Naruto had been; he would let them see for themselves on the first day of school. He went downstairs when his mother called for dinner, leaving his concern for Naruto behind for awhile.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**i like to thank Akimoto uchiha who gave me advice, support and for beta reading/editing the first chapter and the second and any chapters in the future. she is a wonderful yaoi arthur/sensai and friend who helped what shaped this true story into what it is now.**

**look out the next chap is on the way!**


	2. The first day

**the second chapter is finally here!! as always i like to thank Akimoto sensai and read some of her stories, i gaurantee you'll love them!**

* * *

**Yearning for Comfort**

_the first day_

Author: **tsubaki uchiha**

Beta Reader: **UchihaAkimoto**

Early the next morning, Naruto was feeling awful. He quickly got ready for school. His father yelled at him whenever he crossed his path. Naruto bit his lower lip to keep from retorting back insults, and continued to get ready.

"Worthless son of a bitch! You're a disgrace. I ought to–" Minato swung and landed a hit on the back of Naruto's head. Naruto gritted his teeth hard enough to draw blood. Minato always started this at the beginning of a new week, seeming to think that Naruto was the cause of another terrible week at work.

Naruto was tying his shoes when the doorbell rang. Minato went to the door and looked through the peephole.

"Just great. It's that doctor again." Minato opened the door to greet a grey-haired, yet young man. "Kabuto-sensei."

"Good morning, Minato-san." Kabuto smiled at the older man. "Just thought that I would drop by with your monthly medication." Kabuto handed the blonde man an orange medication bottle labelled _Stavzor_. Kabuto leaned a little forward to spot Naruto there, in the hall. "Good morning, Naruto-kun. I hope you don't forget that you have a check up on Friday."

Naruto looked at the young doctor, a bit surprised to see Kabuto smiling at him. "Good morning, Kabuto-sensei." Naruto stood up, having tied his shoes properly. He bowed as he was expected to do. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I'll see you on Friday, then?"

Kabuto nodded once, and Naruto walked past him out in the morning sunshine.

TUTUTUTU

"Aw, man, I'm gonna be late," Naruto complained as he ran around the corner. Normally, Neji, Sakura and Hinata would walk with him to school; but it seemed that they had gotten rides from their parents to school – it was their first day after all.

Naruto sighed in relief when he spotted the top of Senju High from behind the high buildings before him.

_Just a few more blocks_, Naruto thought. He checked his watch, only to notice that he had about ten minutes before the first bell rang. He picked up the pace, dodging pedestrians and cyclists. He was just about to round a corner, possibly the last before he reached the school, when he heard small cries close by.

Naruto stopped, forgetting that he was running late. He followed the source of the cries, only to find a small boy with dark brown hair. The boy, younger than Naruto, had his face buried in his lap to hide his tears.

Cautiously, Naruto approached the crying boy. "Oi, kid, are you okay?" He carefully watched to see if the boy was injured. The boy looked up, wiping the tears away furiously in embarrassment.

"No. I'm not okay," the boy sniffled.

"Then what's the matter?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"I…I got lost on my way to school," the boy admitted. "It's my first time going to school by myself!"

Naruto knew that he would be late if he decided to stay and help the boy. But his hero complex was kicking in. "What school do you go to?"

The boy managed to stop his crying after swallowing some much needed air. "Konoha Academy. I'm new there."

"That's not too far. I went to that school when I was little," Naruto said. He stood, turning to look in a different direction. "Would you like me to take you there?"

The boy's eyes widened with hope. "Really?! You w-would do that?"

Naruto nodded, smiling down at the younger boy.

"Thank you…uh…uhm…"

"Naruto," the blonde informed. "You can call me Naruto."

The boy gave a grin. "Thank you, Naruto-kun! I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru!"

"Yeah? Well, then, Konohamaru-kun. Let's get you to school before you're late!" Naruto offered his hand to the boy. At first the brown-haired hesitated, as if he was unsure if it was okay to hold hands in his age. But he caved in and gripped Naruto's hand and the blonde heaved him up easily.

"Oi, Naruto!" Konohamaru spoke up after a few moments of silence as they continued to walk in a fast pace towards the younger's school.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Are you in middle school?" Konohamaru asked, after having observed Naruto. Naruto gave the boy a surprised look.

"Why?"

"You have big eyes and your voice is squeaky."

Naruto didn't know whether to hit the kid or to let it pass. "No. I'm actually a freshman at Senju High." Naruto frowned. "I guess I haven't grown as much as the others, but…oh. We're here."

They were now standing by the gates of the elementary school in this part of town. Kids were piling in, laughing cheerfully.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Konohamaru grinned before he ran inside with the rest of the children.

Naruto waved, realising that he was going to be _very_ late.

TUTUTUTU

"Uzumaki-san…Well, I'll forgive you this time – since you're new here," the young teacher said.

Naruto bowed slightly and went to his seat, waiting the last few minutes of homeroom in silence.

When Naruto got out, the hallway was full of freshmen, seniors and every grade in between. Most of them sporting new outfits and hairdos to make a better impression in the new school year.

Naruto, with his head down, went quietly to his locker, putting his books and tattered jacket inside.

So far, Naruto hadn't seen Neji, Hinata or Sakura. It felt kind of awkward to be without them. His friends were exotic looking, just like him. Sakura with her pink locks, Neji and Hinata with their pale eyes. He was one of the very few blonde-haired boys and his blue-eyes stood out quiet a bit. Yet he managed to hide this exotic features and he let attention to his friends.

He closed his locker and turned, leaning against it. He saw a familiar brunet, sporting a smug look on his face.

_Kiba, _Naruto thought. He turned to walk away, when he realised that Kiba was looking in his direction. He grabbed his algebra textbook and binder. Naruto was just about to walk another way when someone stepped in his way.

He managed to drop his books when he walked into the muscular chest. The books lay forgotten as Naruto looked up on the tall student. As soon as his eyes met onyx orbs, he was shoved up against the lockers.

The raven-haired teen let him go just as suddenly as he had shoved him away. The tall teen walked away, several glances thrown his way.

Naruto's silent questions were disturbed when a confident voice spoke up.

"Naruto! My favourite girl!"

Naruto gave Kiba an angry glare, but Kiba and his friends only laughed.

"Uh-oh," a chubby boy said, his mouth full of chips, "I think you struck a nerve, Kiba."

"I think you're right, Chouji," another teenage boy spoke. "He might start PMSing on you."

Naruto made a move to walk away, when Kiba pushed him to the floor harshly. "He hasn't changed a bit!" Kiba was rewarded with a haughty laugh from the students in the hallway. "Dork."

Naruto bit down on his lower lip, holding back curses as Kiba and his friends walked away. He was picking up his textbooks when a pair of pink tennis shoes stepped in front of him. His eyes travelled upward to see a green-eyed girl staring down at him in light annoyance.

"Are you going to let them do that this year _too_, Naruto?" The pink-haired girl questioned.

"Sakura-chan!" He gleamed as he jumped up, all thoughts of Kiba forgotten. He knew how much she hated it when someone changed subject on her, but she wasn't given any room to argue as Naruto embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" He loosened his grip a little.

Sakura pushed away lightly. "You're not going to compliment my outfit?" She made a pose. Naruto gave her outfit a second glance, giving it an appreciating nod. He wasn't so sure that he liked it though.

She wore a green body-hugging suit, a tank top and skirt in pink over it. Her hair had grown longer, now reaching the small of her back.

"It's cool, isn't it?!"

He stared a little longer, before answering. "Umm… It's alright, I guess."

Sakura gave him a look. "Naruto, you have _no _sense in style." She eyed his choice of clothing with a frown, before speaking up again. "Do you have algebra too?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Great! Let's sit together!" She pulled on Naruto's arm. "That way I'll have someone to talk to!"

TUTUTUTU

It was lunch time when he and his younger cousin sat down by an unoccupied table in the cafeteria. The caf was almost full by this time. Hinata, his cousin, searched nervously through the students for any signs of Naruto and Sakura.

Neji hadn't checked on Naruto since the argument they had while unpacking Naruto's things. He just wondered if Naruto would forgive him. After all, he had broken their only rule.

Never mention Naruto's mother.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**thanks for reading and please leave a review. be on the lookout for chapter three!!**


	3. the first day part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Abuse, harsh words, yaoi.

**A/N: As always thank you UchihaAkimoto! Please read any of her stories i swear you'll love them. A heads up before people start asking questions- Neji being a freshman like Hinata and the others i kind of change it he still older but you know how you're a seven year old in kindergarten sometimes because you start school late or too early, well that how i put Neji. It would mess up the storyline if i was to change it now so yeah keep that in mind.**

**As always review! And give me any restrictive critism!**

**Oh and thank you all who put my story on story alert and favourite story. Please review you guys!**

**Yearning for Comfort**

_The first day _

_Part II_

Author: **tsubaki uchiha**

Beta Reader: **UchihaAkimoto**

The next day was incredibly irritating for Sasuke. And even though the school was almost over, he felt as if it would never end.

Going to a different middle school from the rest of the freshmen at Senju High, Sasuke didn't know anyone from this school except his brother. It didn't matter though; he would find some loser to be his friend.

Sasuke was already in a prissy mood, thanks to his elder brother, Itachi, who hadn't bothered to wake him up. Only to make his mood worse, a lean teenage boy ran straight into him.

Sasuke looked the slightly shorter boy over, silently questioning if the boy was old enough to be in the high school building at all. Instead of opening his mouth to voice his question, he pushed the blue-eyed boy out of his way.

Books flew down on the floor, the blue-eyed nuisance stumbling into the lockers. Sasuke merely grunted, moving away and simply ignoring the glances he got from people around him.

TUTUTU

Sasuke wondered for how long he would have to suffer before the class was over. He was an excellent student, since he had been tutored by a private teacher during his school breaks.

Now he was sitting in a class full of sophomores. They all seemed to have trouble with grasping concepts and formulas, which Sasuke had learnt in junior high.

There were only three other freshmen in the class other than him. The boy sitting behind Sasuke, in a very lazy fashion, seemed to be waiting for the class to end just like him. There was also a mysterious brunet next to him, fingering on a lone bug on his paper. The third freshman had long, brown hair and was calmly writing in his notebook, keeping his ashen eyes on his papers.

Sasuke tried to get the first, lazy brunet to talk a little with him, to kill some time. But all he found out was the boy's name – Nara Shikamaru – before said brunet slowly dozed off. The rude gesture did nothing to improve Sasuke's mood, and he leaned back in his chair.

He was more than relieved when the bell rang, saving him from the lecture. He flung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded to walk gracefully out of the classroom. The hallways seemed to annoy him more than ever. He eyed the people talking and laughing.

He was so absorbed in watching people that he didn't hear someone bellowing.

"Well, if it isn't Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to find a long-haired blonde leaning against a couple of lockers with a smirk playing on his lips. Standing next to the blonde was a blue-skinned male, who looked more like a full-grown man than adolescence. Sasuke's eyes continued from the blue-skinned male to the leaner adolescence next to him; Uchiha Itachi, who was putting books into one of the lockers.

"I swear, Itachi!" The blonde yelled, yanking Sasuke towards them. "He looks more and more like you everyday, yeah!"

Sasuke scowled, showing how much he hated it when his brother's friends compared them with each other. From the look Itachi gave the blonde, he didn't like it either.

"Deidara," Itachi spoke up. His voice was calm and collected – bordering to bored. "Don't tease my brother. You know how... _sensitive_ he is."

"But he is such a sunray!" Deidara mocked, his voice taking a fake delighted tone.

Sasuke pushed the older blonde away roughly, glaring dangerously. He knew how much Deidara liked to get under people's skin, and he always seemed to find the right methods. Laughing hard, Deidara tried to get the blue-skinned teen to join his laughter, but all he got was a gruff chuckle.

Hoshigaki Kisame was busy sending occasional glances at the solemn Itachi, who was now walking past his little brother without a hint of emotion on his face.

Kisame and Deidara gave him a last glance before hurrying after Itachi. Sasuke only shook his head once, comforting himself with the thought that the school day was almost over. He just had to find someone to kill some time with.

Sasuke, knowing the day was almost over he went to the last class of the day, finding someone to socialize with to keep him busy.

TUTUTU

That afternoon, the four walked home from school together. Neji, whose bangs were freshly cut, walked along with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura homewards.

Naruto didn't appear to be mad at him, Neji concluded, since the blonde spoke with him occasionally along the way. The day had been pleasant, seeing as it hadn't rained and nothing dramatic had happened.

Hinata, who usually kept quiet, answered and questioned in response to Sakura's ridiculous gossip.

"Naruto," Neji voiced up when the girls continued to chatter. "Would you like if I came over today and helped you with your homework?" He stared at the blue-eyed boy, who was slightly shorter than he was. Naruto stared back, his eyes holding a concealed fear.

"I'm busy," Naruto quickly confessed. "I have to cook and clean before I can do my homework. I'll be fine – honest." The blonde's smile looked genuine, but it didn't reach his ice blue eyes.

Neji hid the concern inside, offering a polite smile before simply nodding, "okay."

The girls, still oblivious to the tension between their male friends, took to the right – towards Sakura's house. Naruto waved to the retreating girls. Neji simply raised his hand and gave a vague salute.

The boys walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived in front of Naruto's apartment complex. They were nice and clean, the apartments, and seemed more like small houses. The lawns were taken care of well, showing a warm welcome to the area. The garden where Naruto lived seemed to be extra colourful and alive.

"Are you sure that you won't need help with your homework?" Neji offered again, wanting Naruto to stay with him.

"I'm sure," Naruto answered happily.

The way they stood there in silence for what seemed like minutes, made Neji sure that Naruto wanted to stay too.

Neji remained staring at the spot where Naruto had just been standing, not sure if he wanted to see the blonde walk towards the apartment's door.

The blonde would be safe for now, Neji thought upon noticing that Minato's car wasn't in the driveway.

But he couldn't face the fact that Naruto was never safe.

TUTUTU

A flash of stars and the taste of blood was what the blonde senses noticed. Naruto swayed from the impact of his father's hand.

"Stupid boy! Are you trying to drug me?!" His father yelled, showing him the pills that were slowly dissolving in Minato's drink.

"Kabuto-sensei said that you are supposed to take them!" Naruto replied, his eyes never averting from the floor.

"I'm not sick! I don't need them!" his dad barked.

_Yes, you are sick!_ Naruto thought. _Ever since–_

His thought was interrupted by Minato grabbing him by the collar, hoisting him off the floor. "If you dare try to drug me again so Gods help me I _will _kill you." Minato threw him on the floor, and then stomped out of the kitchen. "Clean this mess up!"

Naruto laid there for a few moments, taking in his father threat. He knew his father's words weren't his fault, but he was capable of making the threat happen.

This seemed to have given Naruto serious déjà vu. This was same thing that happened ten years ago with his mother. The same violence and threat, the same sorrow.

He went to bed knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep.

There, he allowed himself to whisper his mother's name.

**To Be ****Continued**


End file.
